After
by meme1
Summary: Sequel to Before, starts before the Doolittle Raid and goes to after the war. Rafe's choice between Rosie and his daughter and Evelyn.
1. 1

~*( I know I changed this beach scene a lot, but hey it's fiction.)*~  
  
  
  
Rafe McCawley sat at the edge of the warm Florida ocean, the soft white sand cushioning him like a pillow stuffed with the most delicate of goose feathers. The beauty of the ocean sunset and the sound of the crashing waves, was almost reminiscent of Hawaii. A place that he in fact was trying to forget. The fire in front of him snapped and crackled with the added kindling of the paper he tossed in painfully. With each letter her burned the time he'd spent with Evelyn felt further in the past.  
  
Then his solitude was shattered by the familiar sound of Danny Walker's approach, as he cast a stick to the side, drawing Rafe's attention from the letters. His friend's advance had gone undetected until then, the sand stifling the sound of his foot steps.  
  
"I've been lookin' all over for you." Danny's voice affirmed as he lowed himself onto a fallen log nearby Rafe.  
  
"Danny, this ain't the time to leave things unsaid." Rafe began "But we gotta face facts here, fact is we both love the same women."  
  
Danny was silent for a minute, before he blinked his penetrating eyes and declared.  
"She's the first girl I ever felt this way about Rafe."  
  
Rafe exhaled heavily, with a slight snort.  
"What about Beth, do you remember her?"  
  
Danny's stomach knotted at the mention of her name, his blood congealed in his veins, the feeling almost made him nauseous. It was as if his heart froze.   
  
"My wife died Rafe, she died in my arms, I can't believe you'd bring that up." Tears started to well in Captain Walker's dark eyes. "There isn't a day that passes that I don't ask God for just one more day with her. For just one more chance to see her smile, or smell her silky blonde hair. I would give everything I have, everything I'll ever get just to hold her again. But she's gone and I'm never gonna get to do those things again. I didn't think I could ever think about spending my life with another girl until I met Evelyn."  
  
"Ah, but Danny didn't you once promise there would never be another girl for you, other then our Miss Elizabeth Sullivan. You've never been the type to lie Danny, but you told one hell of one don't ya think." Rafe said bitterly.  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"What about me?" The older pilot asked if there was nothing his buddy could throw in his face.  
  
"Didn't you make a promise just like that to a girl 'fore we left? I'm thinkin' ya did, now what was her name? Oh that's right, Rosanna Gadry, Rosie. Let's talk about how selfish you are Rafe. You just packed up and left that poor girl at home alone and heart broken. Didn't even bother to write to her, forgot about her like she didn't eve matter. I bet you never even told about Evelyn did you? Beth died Rafe, but Rosie's still very much alive, so who's a hypocrite?" Danny retorted.  
  
"I'm sure she's over it by now, Rosie's a strong girl, besides I left her with some great memories."  
  
"You left her with more then just memories McCawley." The younger countered.  
  
"What's that suppose to mean?" Captain McCawley raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Forget it Rafe, that's what you're best at." With that Danny left the beach.  
  
  
******************************************************************  
  
In a moderate sized farm house in Louisville Kentucky a petite twenty-two year old brunette stood at the sink watching her daughter out of the kitchen window. The little girl was the pride and joy of her mother and the apple of her grandfather's eye. She had her mothers soft brown curls and tiny frame but her eyes were hazel with a playful gleam, her chin was slightly cleft and her smile was both mischievous and earnest. The little girl was her father in female form. Right down to her obsession with anything that flew. One day she'd even gone as far as to leap of the top rafter in the barn, in an virtually reenactment of something her father had done many years before, earning her the nickname Eagle from her mother. That on some days brought face splitting smiles to her mother and others drove her to the verge of tears.  
  
Life hadn't been particularly hard for Rosie after Rafe left, she took the money Danny had given her and bought a nice piece of property in Kentucky, close enough to return to Shelby Tennessee often, but far enough away not to be reminded of her past on a daily basis. She'd written back and forth to Danny biweekly since the boys had left for the Army going on six years ago. And had been using the rest of her money to provide for her child.  
  
Still sometimes she'd look at her daughter and wonder what might have been, thinking of all the things she'd given up to become a mother just before her eighteenth birthday. She'd always wanted to go to college and get a degree in mechanics, she wanted to open her own garage, or she wanted to buy her own plane and start her own air tour company. Rosie hadn't flew since Rafe had left, hadn't as much as looked under the hood of a car since Rosalyn had been born, everything had changed in her life.  
  
She had told Eagle, for years that her father would be returning to them soon, trying to spare her daughter from knowing your parent had left you willingly, a pain Rosie had known all to well herself. Then came the day she'd received the letter from Danny telling her Rafe had been shot down over the sea, as he fought as a member of the RAF. Rosanna had taken Rosalyn aside and explained to her that her daddy had died and that he couldn't come back to them. When she learned the truth of his miraculous survival, she'd been content to continue letting Rosalyn think he was dead, the little girl would never know her father anyway.  
  
"Mommy!" Voice that hadn't aged a day over five years called, raising up the back steps and into the kitchen.  
  
Rosie smiled at her little girl for a second before he answered her. Rosalyn's hair was sticky with sweat and her cheeks were tinted pink form over excitement and exercise.  
"What is it sweetie?"  
  
"There was a plane! Did ya see it, did ya see it!" She asked excitedly, hopping up and down.  
  
"No honey, I didn't."  
  
"Mommy, I wanna fly, someday can I fly like daddy did?"  
  
Rosanna sighed and closed her eyes picking up the little girl.  
"Maybe one day you can my little Eagle." She whispered, maybe one day. 


	2. 2

~* Exactly five years after Danny's death, two after the war officially ended.*~  
The McCawley home was unusually quiet that rainy Tuesday. Rafe was sitting in his favorite armchair staring out at a pond size puddle forming on the dry Tennessee grass, while Evelyn shuffled around in the kitchen compulsively baking. Even little Danny was abnormally hushed for a vivacious four year old. The air of melancholy that filled the old home dampened the child's, though he was too young to fully understand what was happening.  
  
All he knew was that round that same time every year his parents would bring him out to a tall white rock in the back yard and hold him as they both cried. Then they'd return to the house where Evelyn would spend the rest of the day making cupcakes and brownies to occupy her mind, while Rafe sat silently in his chair. Having already gone to see the stone, Ev was busily trying to spatula oatmeal cookies off the pan, while Rafe continued to watch the puddle grow and little Danny played with his model plane.  
  
"Rafe, can you come here a minute?" Evelyn called out from the kitchen, luring her husband out of the family room.  
  
"What is it sweetie?" Rafe wrapped his arms around his wife's waist finished plating her cookies.  
  
"I think I just saw someone walk through the yard and there's a car parked in the driveway."  
  
"Okay, I'll go check it out." Rafe swiped a cookie off the tray, kissed his wife on the cheek and went out into the rain.  
  
A fresh set of footprints were in bedded in the mud along side the house, that appeared to lead to the back of the property. No one in town bothered to even come near the old farm house regularly, so whoever dared to trespass was very suspicious. Rafe followed the footprints to the back of the field, to where the old barn and plane hanger sat. There he found a person in a long gray trench coat and fedora, bent over beside Danny's grave.  
  
"This is private property." Rafe barked as the person lay a bouquet of flowers on the ground in front of the head stone.  
  
The figure began to rise, standing no higher then Rafe's shoulder it turned to him.  
"You never had a problem with me being here before."  
  
The voice sent a shiver down Rafe's spine, it's tone like bells, a familiar sound, a lady's voice. As the women lifted her head, light began to fall on her rain streaked face. A deep set pair of dark brown eyes peaking out from under the brim of the damp hat.  
  
"Rosie…?"  
  
"It's Rosanna now, Rafe, it's been a while." She looked at him with an empty expression, not knowing if seeing him made her happy or angry. Ten years is long time to get over a broken heart, but then when you're waiting the entire ten years to hear just one word from the person that broke your heart, the nit never really has the chance to heal.  
  
"What are you…? I can't believe… Why are you here?" Rafe stuttered.  
  
"My father's sick, I had to come take care of him, he had a stroke Rafe. I thought while I was in Shelby, this being the anniversary of Danny's death, being that I missed the funeral, I would come and talk to him. We were just talking about Beth, when you interrupted."  
  
"I don't think Danny was talking about anything to you, even if Beth was one of his favorite subjects."  
  
"Rafe, who's out there?" Evelyn yelled from the back porch, shielding her eyes against the vicious rain.  
  
"Uh… just an old friend Ev, I'll be in in a minute." The pilot responded.  
  
"Would your friend like to come in for some cookies and coffee?"  
  
"No thank you, I've better get going." Rosie whispered.  
  
"No, honey they're leaving."  
  
"Alright, well then I'm going to put Daniel to bed. I'll see you when you come in." With that they heard the sound of the back door closing.  
  
"Before I go, I have to show you something." Rosie led Rafe to the car parked in the drive.  
  
In the back seat of the 43 Chevy was young girl fast asleep. Her chocolate curls were an unruly mess and her cheek had a random pattern embedded in it from the seat of the car.  
  
"She's my daughter, her name is Rosalyn."  
  
"She's beautiful Rosie… Rosanna. She looks just like you." Rafe retorted.  
  
"No, I think she looks like her father, you need to see her in the day light. But I've got to go, goodbye Rafe."  
  
As the girl backed out of the driveway and on to the street, she realized she still hadn't told Rafe about his daughter. Despite the fact that that had been her actual reason for going, after seeing him however, she wasn't so certain she wanted to. 


	3. 3

Rafe lay awake in his bed that night, the clock on his end table reading 12:15 AM. Evelyn had fall asleep an hour before, giving him nothing to do but do but think. Like he normally did when he couldn't sleep, he thought about Danny. This time it wasn't about their friendship or about how much he missed him. This time it was about something Danny had said to him on the Florida beach that day. 'You left her with more then just memories.'  
  
Could those words really have meant what Rafe was then starting to think they meant? Could Danny have known something so important all those years and kept it secret? However he'd himself had done the same thing to his friend, so maybe it was possible. Suddenly he knew what he had to do, and sat up straight in bed.  
  
The jolt of the mattress woke Evelyn from her gentle slumber and she asked.  
"What is it Rafe, did you have another of those nightmares?"  
  
For years her husband's sleep had been haunted by vivid dreams of the Pearl Harbor attack and the painful goodbye he shared with Danny years ago on those rice paddies. Often he'd be forced awake shaking or in tears, with sweat pouring down his face. At times he would have to sit there in bed for hours before sleep would come claim him again. Evelyn had grown accustomed to it by then.  
  
"Yeah," The man lied, he couldn't tell his wife the truth, especially if he wasn't certain what the truth was. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk baby. Go back to sleep." Rafe pulled on a pair of pants that were flying on the floor and slipped his feet into his shoes. Then he kissed Evelyn's forehead and left the house.  
  
Ten minutes later Rosie was woken by banging one the front door. She yanked on a robe and stumbled down the stairs to see what was going on. Halfway to the door the yelling began to accompany the harsh pounding.  
"Ro, I know you're in there open up!"  
  
"Jesus Rafe, what has gotten into you? Do you know that time it is?" The women opened the wooden door but left the screen one latched between them.  
  
"She's mine isn't she?" Was all the pilot had to inquire before Rosie looked like she was starting to melt.   
  
She seemed to be standing a little shorter, with her shoulders not as broad or head as high. Pushing the screen door she stepped onto the porch and gestured too two rocking chairs.  
"We can't talk inside, Rosalyn and my father are asleep."  
  
Rafe nodded and sat down.  
"This is fine."  
  
"So you figured it out?"  
  
"I had some help from Danny. How long did he know?"  
  
"Almost as long as I did. Beth went with me to the doctor's office that day, she told Danny and their weddin'."  
  
"Why didn't you ever tell me."  
  
"I tried to once, but you told me you didn't wanna talk to me. It was at the time you thought I was sleepin' with Johnny."  
  
"What about after that, when we worked things out?"  
  
"What difference would it have made, would've it even mattered?"  
  
"I wouldn't have enlisted for one." He replied.  
  
Rosie shook her head.  
"I didn't want you to give that up. All you ever wanted was to fly. I wasn't gonna let you miss out on that for me."  
  
"We coulda been a family, hell I coulda joined the Army after the baby was born."  
  
Rosie stared up at the stars, biting her bottom lip. In every imagined situation where she told Rafe about his daughter, it had never been that way. They were always laughing, walking on the beach or through the woods. Rosalyn would be running in front of them, then she'd turn and vault into her father's arms. In her visions it was constantly a happy, bright occasion, nothing like it was.  
  
"If I had told you, you wouldn't have married your wife. Who am I to stand in the way of true love?"  
  
"Are you sayin' we weren't in love?" Rafe rocked back in his chair and cracked his knuckles uncomfortably. A habit he'd been working on for years and hadn't done since he left Shelby. It just seemed that being around Rosie again made him revert back to a nervous teenager.  
  
"Of course not…" Rosanna looked at his hands, trying to hold in a grin at the sight of the knot he got his fingers in. "I loved you Rafe, I loved you a lot, I had since I was five. But obviously you didn't feel the same way."  
  
"What are you talking about Ro? You know I loved you, I told you all the time." He defended himself.  
  
"Oh really? Well how many letter did you send me while you were away." Tears of a depressed frustration began to sting her dark eyes. "One, one measly letter not even that, it was a letter from Danny and you scribbled a message in the margin. 'Having fun here, you'd like it.' No I love you, no I miss you. Just that, still who can blame you, right? I was just Shelby's grease money whore. The girl that followed you around like an abused puppy. Why would you want a small town tomboy, when you could have an educated lady like Evelyn? Why would you want to be with me or my baby? I'm sorry Rafe… I can't do this." She hopped out of her chair and sprinted toward the door.  
  
As she reached for the knob Rafe's hand came down on hers. She turned to see him close behind her, pressed into her back.  
"Don't walk away from me Ro."  
  
"I'm not you walked away from me." With tears in her eyes he twisted the knob and ran into the house, slamming the door behind her. She sunk to the floor, her back against the wall and quivering. Not hearing Rafe's footsteps on the wooden planks made her know he was still on the porch so she yelled through the door. "She thinks you're dead Rafe, and as far as we're concerned, you are."  
  
As Rafe walked dumbfounded back to his car he felt a twinge of guilt in his stomach. In all the year the had passed he'd never really wondered how his leaving had effected her. Mostly her hadn't thought about how it effected him. The way he left things there was never an end to their relationship. There was no chance to finalize the feelings. Had he really loved her all those years before and it he had and it never really had finished, did he still love her. Lastly how would explain all of this to Evelyn, his wife had no idea there was a women like Rosie in his past. As far as she knew she was his first real love and he was certain she'd be upset when she finds out he has a daughter. 


	4. 4

Rafe slept late the next morning not rising until some time before noon. He'd been up nearly all the night thinking, even after he returned home from Rosie's father's he still found not sleep. A daughter, a beautiful little girl that was his own flesh and blood. He'd missed some much valuable time with Rosalyn, precious years. Rafe knew he needed to set things straight, but first he wanted to set eyes on his baby girl in the daylight.  
  
"You were out awful late last night dear." Evelyn observed as her husbands lowered himself into a chair at the kitchen table. "You missed breakfast, but I could fix you some thing if you'd like."  
  
"No, thank you darlin', just some coffee's fine. I'm fixin' to go into to town anyway, I'll grab a bite at the diner." Rafe filled his favorite coffee mug with the steaming black liquid letting the aroma flood his nostrils and awaken his sense.  
  
"Well there's a few things I need to pick up at the market and little Danny needs a new book for bed time, we could come with you."  
  
The pilot choked on his coffee, of all the things he didn't want his wife and stuff son to do meeting Rosie and their daughter was one of highest on the list. Not so much because Rafe thought Evelyn would be jealous of his old flame, she was far to secure of a women for that, simply because Evelyn never knew Rosie even ever existed. As far as she was concern red none of the girls that came before her in the Rafe's live ever mattered enough to discuss. It would break her heart to know there was in fact a girl prior to her that he'd given himself to completely and that that girl in turn gave him the most special thing of all. Rosie had given him the one thing that Evelyn couldn't, a baby, after Danny was born she told she could never have children again.  
  
Evelyn wasn't Rafe's first anything other then wife, his first kiss was Rosie the summer before second grade, even though everyone says that didn't count (so technically it was Sue Miller in the fifth grade). His first lover, mother of his first and only child, the first girl to see him naked (skinny dipping in the creek when they were ten) the first girl to ever clutch a piece of his heart and not let go, it was all the same person, Rosanna Marie Gadry.  
  
"Well sweetie I might be down there for a while, there's allot I gotta do. Plus Danny's still got that runny nose, I don't think it's such a good idea for ya'll to come. Just gimme a list I'll pick up what you need."  
  
A half hour afterward Mr. McCawley was backing out of his driveway with the list written in his unsuspecting wife's print. He didn't like lying to her, but until things were worked out he had to protect her. His biggest fear at that moment was what would happen if she found out.  
  
Rafe pulled his car into the front of Gadry's Garage and got out. There was a mechanic bent over under the hood of a rusted old Chevy wearing the trademark gray coveralls of the business so he approached.  
  
"Hey Noland," He called out to Alex Gadry's right hand man, the mechanic was only three years older then Rafe and had worked at the garage since they were in middle school. "is Rosie around?"  
  
"Yeah, she's around." A female voice replied as the person under the hood turned on their heels to look at him. It was Rosie herself, her wavy dark hair tucked up beneath a hat. "What do you want Rafe? My pop's still weak and Noland's at the hardware store picking up a new screwdriver, so I'm the only one here and I ain't got time to talk."  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?" Rafe gave her a dirty look and she nodded. "My daughter?"  
  
"Our daughter." The pilot declared.  
  
"She's over in the diner, havin' sumthin' to eat."  
  
"By herself?"  
  
"Yes Rafe, I often let my little girl roam around on her own. She's with Beth's old nanny, remember Daisy? I ran into her yesterday at Beth's grave, 'fore I came to see you. I guess she misses havin' a little one to take care of cuz she offered to look after Rosalyn for me."  
  
"I'd watch out for her, if you let me."  
  
Rosie sighed and wiped her greasy hands on her overalls.  
  
"We've been through this, it would just confuse her Rafe."  
  
As the women started toward the inside of the garage Rafe followed her. She opened the lid of a toolbox that was sitting on top of the work bench, turning her back to him. Unfortunately for her, her ex hoped up on the bench in front of her and gently took her hands, tossing the wrench that she'd been holding back in the box. He set his hazel eyed stare on her like he had so many times when they were younger and practically pleaded.  
  
"Ro, please, I already lost you, don't keep me from my little girl."  
  
"Alright, for just a few minutes and if she doesn't recognize you, you don't tell her, got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
With a mischievous grin that Rosie had seen since childhood Rafe jumped off the workbench and sprinted out of the garage. He didn't even stop for traffic before racing across the street to the diner. The bell on the door jingled as he pushed it opened. She was the first thing he saw, with her mother's soft hair and petite frame and his sharp greenish eyes. The little girl was the most beautiful thing he'd ever laid eyes on.  
  
Daisy caught sight of the man as he walked closer to the table and smiled. She'd always liked Rafe, even though there were a few times over the years that Beth hadn't. The older women slid out of the both and approached him.  
  
"Hello Rafe, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Rosie, said I could come see my daughter. I just wanted to talk to her." Rafe explained.  
  
"I'll be over there then." Daisy gestured to a table on the other side of the room and walked away.  
  
Rafe inhaled hard before taking the last three steps toward Rosalyn. When he sat down across from her the girl's eyes widened. She fingered the locket that hung from her neck and Rafe recognized the necklace instantly. He'd bought it for Rosie years ago, it was silver heart and had their initials engraved on the back. Eagle opened the locket comparing the picture inside to the face that was staring back at her from the opposite side of the booth.  
  
"You're, you're him," She stuttered. "you're, you're my dad."  
  
Her father nodded with a huge smile, she had known it was him. That made him feel great, but nothing compared to hearing himself be called dad by his own child.  
  
"I am."  
  
What she asked next he wasn't prepared to answer though, he hadn't anticipated her asking on the first meeting. Still the girl looked at him with his own eyes and asked.  
  
"Where have you been daddy? Why did you leave us?" 


	5. 5

Rafe's mouth suddenly felt dry and he coughed. With shaking hands he picked up the glass of cool water sitting on the table and brought it to his lips. The liquid coated his tongue and slid down his throat moistening his vocal cords.  
  
"Your mother didn't think you'd recognize me." He coughed again, resting the glass back on the table.  
  
The little girl reached in her pocket and pulled out something shiny. "She doesn't know I have this, that's why."  
  
Rafe reached over the table and took the object from her. In his hands sat the locket he'd given Rosie years ago. It was slightly rusted around the clasp, but you could still make out the engraving on the back. And inside was a picture of Rafe at barely nineteen years old.  
  
"I remember that picture, the day it was taken."  
  
"How come if you loved Mommy enough to buy her that, you didn't marry her?"  
  
He sighed and bit the inside of his cheek. When he'd run the scene of his meeting with Roslyn in his head the night before she'd never asked that question. He hadn't prepared for it and had no idea how to answer. Rafe didn't want the first thing he ever said to his daughter to be a lie, yet no matter how he worded his response in his head, it sounded like one. Over the years the charming pilot had been able to talk his way out of trouble with countless women but the littlest of said women seemed to be the biggest of problems.  
  
Then suddenly he was saved, with a jingle of the bell above the door, entered Rosie. Like a vision from years past, she lit up the room. Dark brown curls bobbing up and down around her slender shoulders. In that instant Rafe lost track of all time and space. He was in high school again and she was his tomboy sweet heart.  
  
"Mommy!" Rosalyn's voice shattered her father's daydream and it fell around him like glass.  
  
"There's my little girl, hi sweetie." Rosie lowered herself into the booth beside the child. "I'm sorry I interrupted you two, but Noland agreed to watch the shop for the rest of the day.  
  
Rafe's mouth began to salivate as his ex picked a lint ball off her bosom-caressing sweater. Just twenty minutes before she'd been covered in grease and dressed in overalls. Now she was feminine and lovely. Why must she torture him that way?  
  
Rosalyn smiled happily at the sight of her mother and father together. "Momma said you knew her when she was my age, even before."  
  
"I did." Rafe concurred. "I met your momma when she was five years old, that's half as old as you are."  
  
"What was she like?"  
  
"Well, she was really little, itty bitty even. She used to like to get dirty and play in the mud. Sometimes she'd come over to my house and play with my best friend Danny and me. Your momma liked to act like a boy."  
  
Rosalyn nodded solemnly, that didn't sound anything like the women that had raised her. The Rosanna Gadry the little girl knew was mature and womanly. Nothing like her father was describing her.  
  
"What was she like when you fell in love?"  
  
Rosie coughed on the sip of Coke she'd taken from her daughter's glass. Choking and puttering she blinked her dark eyes. Were they ever truly in love or was it more of an infatuation caused by the long friendship they'd shared? A silly little high school crush but nothing more? She'd have to wait and hear Rafe's reply to know.  
  
"When we fell in love…" Captain McCawley cracked him knuckles and cleared his throat. "Well…uh, we were a bit older then you then. Actually allot older then you, I was eighteen when I first wanted you Momma to be my lady. She was sumthin' else I tell ya. She used to work your Grandpa at the garage on the weekends, then come see me and she'd be all greasy. Feisty too, she once broke a boy's jaw at a Memorial Day barbecue. Oh and she loved to fly, your mother was a real good pilot. For my part, I thought she was the most beautiful girl in Shelby."  
  
Hazel eyes crossed the table and stared deeply into dark ones. A strong male hand slid slowly over the smooth tabletop, until his fingers were just barley touching hers. Rosie couldn't deny in her heart how much she'd missed Rafe. So many nights she'd spent lying awake, wondering where he was and if he was thinking of her. Electricity flowed between the two, their passion more then history, it was still very much alive.  
  
However the little girl was too young to notice the tension blooming between her parents and with a voice full of excitement exclaimed. "You flew planes Mommy? You never told me that you flew planes, only that my Daddy did."  
  
"I, uh…" The woman shook her head to clear her thought and swiftly pulled her hand from Rafe's. "I… um didn't think it mattered, since you're still not allowed to fly."  
  
"Maybe I could take her up a few times. If she really wants to fly that is." Rafe interjected.  
  
Before Rosalyn said more then the expression on her face already had, Rosie clearly declared. "No."  
  
Rafe looked baffled. "Why not, I am her father after all.'  
  
"Eagle, go sit by Daisy for a minute, please." Rosanna instructed calmly, yet once the child was seated with her Nanny, the mother turned bitter. "No Rafe, I am her father, I am her mother, her father and everything else in her life. That precious little girl is all I have and I'm not losing her to you. You gave up your right to be her father the day you married Evelyn. That's right, I know all about your wife. I know how much Danny cared for her and that she was the first girl since Beth that he loved. I know how you married just as soon as he died, after you treated him like garbage for falling for her when they both thought you were dead. And I know that that boy you're raising is not your son, he is spitting image of Daniel Walker. So tell me Rafe, did Danny know about his child?  
  
I may not be a sophisticated Navy nurse from Chicago, Rafe McCawley, but I'm not that silly grease monkey whore anymore. I will not let you hurt me or my daughter ever again. You're not her father, you're a disgrace." With that she collected Rosalyn and stormed out, leaving Rafe dumbfounded. 


End file.
